tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercy for Deathsaurus
Log Title: Mercy for Deathsaurus Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, Jetfire, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 24, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Jetfire brings Deathsaurus into the medical center for repairs, for his own good. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 16:24:47 on Saturday, 24 August 2019.' <> Jetfire says, "Deathsaurus has returned Imager. He is badly injured. I am TEMPORARILY placing him under arrest, per protocol, to get him the necessary repairs, but once repaired, he will be allowed to leave, provided, obviously, he doesn't take any action to harm any Autobots." <> Scales says, "You bringing him here or takin' care of him out in the field?" Jetfire flies into the repair bay and hovers over, and lands. His cargo door slowly opens, and a team of Autobot scientists GENTLY lift both Deathsaurus and Imager out. Cerebros has been shadowing Autobots like Scales, trying to learn more about what it takes to be an Autobot. Scales had been working in the quarantine area, but since Jetfire was kind enough to let her know that Deathsaurus needed repairs, she extracted herself from her current work to come gawk/supervise. "We've got a place in quarantine clear for Imager. Jetfire, we got a secure place for Deathsaurus over here." She motions to a place hastily set up away from the places secured for quarantine. Jetfire says calmly, almost non-event like to one of the team "Lock the entry to the repair bay, please. Security level 7." Ohter than that, there doesn't seem to be much in terms of handling Deathsaurus as a prisoner - he defintely isn't restrained. Jetfire nods in gratitude to Scales "Thank you." He gives Scales an update. "Our team cleaned Imager, so there's no fuel contamination, that said, feel free to scan Imager, as well as my internal cabin if need be." He adds "I can continue my repairs on Deathsaurus - you needn't worry about the extra duties of repairs, Scales." Deathsaurus may be an enemy combatant, but the repair bay at least SEEMS reassuring. Clean. Orderly. And access to the most modern of technology. Once the team lifts Deathsaurus onto the secure place Scales set out, he continues to repair Deathsaurus. >> Jetfire manages to fix some of Deathsaurus's damage. << Deathsaurus is quiet and compliant as the team brings him in. His optics are darkened and he's missing a great deal of his armor, smouldering and burned in many places. Theres a lot of sparking and some energon bleeding fro systems that are clearly objecting to him doing a prisoner exchange in his condition. He has rolle to his right side, covering his face, almost like he doesnt want anyon to see him there. He turns to face the others when he hears more voices, showing that half his face has been sheared away. Two of his four optics are funcitonal, both on the right side of his face. He scans the room with them, focusing on Scales. He speaks a bit distantly. "Great. We have an audience." Scales steps aside as people get moved around, taking out a datapadd to make her notations while she hops over to a terminal to update the security, too. She beams at Jetfire. "Great! I need to check Imager over anyway. I got a sample from 'er before they disappeared, but there's no telling what may have happened while they were gone." She nods to Jetfire and Deathsaurus and bounds across the medical center to start scans and tests on Imager. She trusts Jetfire to take care of the Decepticon. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Jetfire , not forcefully, but in a gesture that defintely shows he's 'in charge' - he 'rolls' Deathsaurus to the OTHER side and continues repairs. That's good. But the 'roll' puts Deathsaurus in direct eyesight to Cerebros. Cerebros 's optics widen as he sees Deathsaurus's sheared-off face. He gasps! "Primus!" Deathsaurus has never seen such an orderly repair bay in his existance. Everyone is working on their on projects. And then he sees Cerebros. "Hello there. I wont hurt you." He murmurs to his 'friend'. His voice is static laden and he sounds exhausted. He lets Jetfire roll him and continue repairs. He moves his wings away to give full access and perhaps a sign of trust. As much as he gives anyone. "Your repair bay is unique. I did not record the layout. You need not worry." he knows other cons have probaby already done that. Cerebros gets up and slowly approaches Deathsaurus as Jetfire continues to repair him. Cerebros gulps. "Are you...are you okay?" Jetfire looks at Cerebros and says kindly "He will be...soon enough." He begins to do repair on Deathsaurus' wing. GAME: Jetfire FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Deathsaurus gives a distant thumbs up to Cerebros. "Perfect." he says, pulling back his wing as its touched. "careful. They are sensitive." Jetfire frowns. He nods, not wanting to force the wing into a position of pain. "Yes...my apologies." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Jetfire carefully angles Deathsaurus' wing to a more comfortable position. "There we go..." He then goes to repair some of the gashes in Deathsaurus' wing, guaranteeing a smooher flight. Cerebros looks on sadly at Deathsaurus. He's still mad at him for being all aggressive and war-like, but seeing him in pain... activates a whole new set of emotions. He walks toward Deathsaurus and says in a shakey tone "Is there anything I can get to make you more comfortable?" The quarantine section of the medical center is -very- busy at the moment. As Deathsaurus wasn't here before, he wouldn't know how much it's shrunk in the past few days, but there's still plenty to be done amid the forcefields. Scales pauses on her way to Imager to consult with a couple of others and work out some details on scheduling. Imager's medical, so the sooner she's cured and cleared, the better. The screens in the repair bay would normally be litup with activity, showing the inured Autbots and their 'blueprint' but due to protocols of having an enemy combatant - they're all black. Deathsaurus murmurs. "Forgive me for being unable to disarm it. I am a weapon in design" he lifts it up for Jetfire and spreads it out almost like some sort of eagle more then a flying chicken Each individual feather is a razor sharp blade To fully disarm him you'd probably have to remove his spark from his body. "Im comfortable." he says. "I am not in any.." he winces. "Much pain oddly enough. Jetfire has some different techniques." he looks to the fields as much as he can without moving. "Very orderly. Impressive. I wonder out of curiousity if the rest of the base is like this." Jetfire finishes up his repairs on Deathsaurus. He walks over to Cerebros and says "Regrettably, I have a matter to tend to. I will be back as soon as I can, but Deathsaurus should be able to fly out under his own power by evening, but I'd prefer to keep him overnight." He looks at Scales. "If I'm not here, please have a team escort Deathsaurus to the outskirts of Iacon. He summons some electro-restraints (sort of like handcuffs). "He'll need to be restrained during his exit, but once out, they are to be removed, and his weapons returned to him." Cerebros 's optics flash with concern again. "No!" He gestures at Deathsaurus "Look at him! He doesn't need to be restrained!" But Jetfire 'shushes' Cerebros. "This is PROTOCOL, Cerebros. We do this for a reason. It's for as much as Deathsaurus' protection as it is ours." He adds "Again...once out, those restraints will be removed, and he will be allowed to go free." He looks at Deathsaurus and says gratefully "Thank you...again, for returning our friend. Our team will continue to repair you." Scales meets Jetfire's gaze and nods, giving the much bigger Autobot a claws up. "Got it." She waves at Cerebros. "It doesn't matter how much you might -like- him... if somebody in his side orders him to start a fight, we don't wanna make him hafta choose whether t'follow orders or not." Deathsaurus nods "Understood. My thanks. I owe you again." he says to Jetfire. He nods to Cerebros. "Its okay." he says softly to the young Autobot. "I agree to this." he says. "I Know htey will. For whatever reason. Thank you." to be honest he'd rather be here hten under the minisrations of redline or worse Shockwave. Deathsaurus looks to Scales. "You act like under the right circumstances, I am not a deadly opponent in my own right. Remember I am what they call me. I am Deathsaurus, emperor of des..." he grabs his abdomen for a moment, cut off by another round of pain. Jetfire nods in gratitude to Deathsaurus. "No. consider your debt fully paid already. This is literally the least we can do." Deathsaurus offers as much of a bow as he can from his table. "You honor me, Jetfire. Thank you." Jetfire gestures to Deathsaurus in front of Cerebros before he leaves. "See? And THAT is why we have protocols like this." He calmly leaves. Cerebros looks on in crushing disappointment. JUST as he was about to be on team Deathsaurus and defend him, Deathsaurus has to go back to his 'emperor of destruction' schtick! Cerebros sighs and turns around, walking away from Deathsaurus. Scales hehs at Deathsaurus. "Yeah, yeah. This isn't the right circumstances. S'long as you're here, yer a patient. When y'get discharged, it's different, an' you c'n be scary all you want then. But Grimlock's still close by, so." Cerebros frowns, still new enough not to get Scale's joke. "No! NO!" He gestures "NO FIGHTING, PLEASE!" He turns around and angrily storms out. Deathsaurus tilts his head looking to Cerebros as he leaves "Should I have lied to him?" he asks. Scales sighs a bit of smoke and watches Cerebros storm off. "Bein' polite mighta helped more," she says. "But I kinda expect Decepticons t'be jerks." She nods to one of the mechs standing around as security, then gets a bit closer to the Destron emperor, peeking at his wings but not touching. She hasn't even climbed up on his slab yet. Deathsaurus continues to stay still and let his wounds recover. He closes his top optic, watchign Scales with his own good 'eye'. "Naa. Just honest." he says. "You're handling Imager well." his wing is held pretty still, shivering slightly at the ends. Scales shrugs. "Y'can be honest without bein' mean about it." She tilts her head. "Looks like you got beat up pretty bad. Did you go straight from combat to meet with Jets?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I suppose. I have to work on my empathy a little." He admits. He looks to himself. "Yes. I underestimated the martian defenses." he says. "I did come straight from combat. I dropped off my own injured and came here to return yours as promised." Scales facepalms. "Okay, I -get- keepin' promises, but ya prob'ly could assigned somebody else ta do it, right?" Deathsaurus considers "I made the promise myself. It would be dishonorable to have someone else fulfil them." Scales eyes Deathsaurus' injuries. "The shape you're in, -I- could take ya out. All by myself." Deathsaurus paues. "Yes." he admits. He knows that much is true. "Will you though?" he asks. Scales rolls her optics. As big as they are, it's impressive. "I don't plan on it," she says. "Yer here for medical care. So that's what you'll get so long as you're bein' peaceable. I jus' have medical objections t'people walkin' around when a strong breeze could blow 'em over." Deathsaurus watches those big optics closely. "I dont intend to cause trouble." he says in a tired voie. He shakes his head to the right trying to keep from passing out. Who knows what they woul ddo to him if that happened. Thats how you get reprogrammings. Scales nods and goes back to work. There's more than enough to keep top of even without a Decepticon in the medical center. She hops up on a cabinet where she can see most of what's going on and takes out a datapadd to do her paperwork. Deathsaurus watches Scales work out of the corner of his optic. "Feel useless here. Anything I can do to assist?" did he just offer to help? Scales hehs. "Nope, I got this. Got lots of help now. Wreckers guarding the place for security, got medical personnel doin' their thing. An' there's no way I'm lettin' you near paperwork." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Then I consider it a break from that." he folds his wings back , letting them drop. He folds his hands over his chest and waits until Scales is busy again. Hes silent for a long while. If scales looks over at any point she might notice hes begining to drift into rest mode and let the repairs set. Scales keeps watch out of the corner of her optic as she goes over paperwork and schedules, formulas and test results. But up where she is, nobody's going to be able to spy on her without being very obvious. It's a benefit to being so small- she can perch in places nobody else can fit. Deathsaurus oddly enough isnt attempting to spy. His venting deepens and he seems to be..yep. Hes sound asleep in spite of his objections. He limpens and looks very much at peace, his venting deepening in a full on rest cycle. Every now and then the monitors would spark as he dreams of far more dangerous places then the medbay. FOr a moment, he forgets where he is and just lets himself be safe. Scales takes video evidence and quietly sends it off. Deathsaurus is of course, perfectly and totally safe for the time being. If there was any time to approach him and see the nasty up close with no threat now is it. Scales finishes her work and tucks the datapadd back away into subspace. Seeing that Deathsaurus is asleep, she glides down and then creeps around, peering up behind the big Decepticon to get a better look at his wings. Deathsaurus 's body is still but his wings occasionally move as if they have a life of their own. The tips open and close by themsleves. His hands move occasionally as well, his claws retracting and extending a bit. His wings are never totalyl still, even as he sleeps. He moves his head to the side, not fully awakening. But makes a soft murmuring sound to the sound of the machines around him. Scales hops gently up onto the slab and looks as closely as she can without actually touching, studying the joints and fine details. she's not going to disturb Deathsaurus while he's out, but she's still curious about his construction. Deathsaurus does have a foreign design built upon a cybertronian protoform. Hes a very modern build and upon close scans he is much younger then he appears. His base structure looks like it was built on and then built on again, much smaller then he appears with a LOT of kibble and modifications. It looks like his original build was more aerodynamic, maybe he was a smaller cargo plane at some point. His spark readings show hes no older then a half a million, if that. Scales takes the time to examine carefully, learning a lot just by looking! She uses her infrared vision often, checking the differences. For all that Deathsaurus is young by Cybertronian standards, he's still much older than she is. The wear and tear and rebuilt places are fascinating. Deathsaurus is in fact cybertronian not some weird thing from the far reaches of the galaxy. He may not have even been a beastformer originally. However, now he seems to have adusted to his newer form. He is a warbuild allright, his original construction was piecemail on a battle cruiser and infused with life before being thrown to war. His spark is nothing special. Not a one percenter, or a future prime or megatron or anything. He seems to be just an average person who took himself to extremes. Scales works her way up and down, making mental notes but still carefully not touching. It's rare enough to get warrior types to really -rest-. She's not going to wake one up if she can help it. Deathsaurus grows slightly to himself as his dreams turn more brutal. He starts to thrash a bit, clawing at the air. His wings open exposing thos edeadly blades and snap cose vioently, his optics flickeer sightlessly as he relives an old battle. "Star saber." He hisses his hand opening and closing as if on the hilt of a melee weapon. A sword or most likely with him a mace. "Die..." the words are filled with malice and hate, going from calm and peaceful to violence in moments! Scales dives off the slab to get out of the way! The little dragon peers carefully, watching to see if Deathsaurus looks to be about to hurt himself. Deathsaurus suddenly bolts upright, probably knocking lose any welding that was done. His functional optics glow brightly as he snarls out, before settling back and recognising where he is. "Um. Morning." he sounds embarassed. "I Hope I didnt frighten you>" Scales doesn't answer that, just peering up at Deathsaurus. "Did you hurt yourself any?" Deathsaurus folds his wings around himself. "Pride mostly." he says "I should have warned you. Sometimes I am not a gentle sleeper." Scales nods. "Not the only one who's been through here." Deathsaurus considers 'I bet this happens to a lot of Autobots. I bet I've been the casue of some of them. We're all warriors. We probably all have issues witht hat." Deathsaurus considers "Fact of the matter is I was completely at your mercy and you didnt shut me down. I wonder why." Scales tilts her head. "Yer here as a patient- t'get repairs. Not t'get killed." Deathsaurus pauses. "If you fix me I'll be a problem in the future." Scales shrugs. "That's future me's problem. Present me isn't gonna be th'kind of person who kills people in her care." Deathsaurus pauses. "You are different then I imagined outside the field. All of you. Maybe.." he tries to sit up, wincing as his body tells him otherwise."Maybe I ...misjudged." Scales tucks herself into a dragon loaf on the floor, looking up at Deathsaurus. "What did you imagine an Autobot medic would be like?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I never imagined one. Taller, definately. Not a dragon." He says. "A lot less painkillers. So thats new." Scales chuckles. "'M a unique build, sure. We've got more conventional medics around. But none of 'em would leave a patient in pain if it could be avoided." Deathsaurus pauses "You can come closer. I dont mind. I find you fascinating." he says. "Does your smaller form help you with that? Normally our medics leave the pain receptors alone. THey teach you not to do it again." Scales hmms. "Bein' small is nice for gettin' into tight places. 'M a field medic, so I don't always have all the tools we do here, t'get inta things. An' while pain can teach, letting sensors stay active while doin' repairs slows the process. Plus, it's mean." Deathsaurus pauses. "Don't let anyone tell you field medics are useless or weak. THey are very important on the field and I am sure you do your team well." he tilts his head curiously. "You...have a weird fascination with mean versus not mean." Scales shrugs. "Kindness makes the world better." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Does it?" he asks. Scales grins, all sharp teeth. "I know I like it better." Deathsaurus looks to the teeth. "How old are you if I may ask?" Scales hmms, thinking. "'Bout twenty Earth years, now." She pauses to convert units. "Less'n a quarter of a vorn." Deathsaurus pauses. "Incredible. They are making new life again." He says, his wings moving again with his curiousity. "That explains why you are the wayyou are about kindness. Young peope are. My own child was that way when he was younger." Scales hehs. "Yeah, there's a bunch of Earth-builds now." Deathsaurus tries to sit up "Interesting. I've never been to Earth. I should change that soon." Scales gives Deathsaurus a skeptical look, but answers gamely enough, "It's real pretty. Mountains, trees, oceans. The sunshine is nice, too. Warmer." ''' '''Deathsaurus pauses. "I do miss solar circling planets. I hear it has flora and fauna similar to V." Scales ohs? "What's V like?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Green grasses, blue skies. One yellow star, mountains. Creatures that very much resemble huans in charge. I adopted one they are fascinating creatures." Scales huhs. "Did you steal 'im or find 'im?" Deathsaurus pauses "Neither." he says. "We were having a showdown at the village he was and I happened by his home. Most of the homes were on fire at this point and his parents were there. There was a child barely old enough to stand, looking up at me. He had been crying thats for sure, but he wasnt crying when he looked at me. He was curious. I thought him to be strong and brave. I took him back with us. His name is Solon now, after the North Star. He is..was being raised a Destron on my battle fortress before ...well before it got sealed aay in a dark nebula." Scales nods thoughtfully. "So.. you wanted him to fight? Or were you teaching him other things?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Fighting isnt all we do on the fortress. Or the warworld. He has learned a full range of skills. Physical, mental, spiritual. He learns slower than our race, but it is normal for his. He is approximately.. hm." He converts "Ten earth years. He has about eight more until he reahes full adulthood. He changes drastically every time I see him. He is a fascinating creature. My empress is fascinated with him as well. For a while he would almost worship me. Follow me around, imitaing my every word, every movement like I was some sort of god. I had to watch what I said and did around him and who he encountered. He is so frail, small, fragile, and naive. But now? Hes starting to go through what I am told are ...phases. I understand he is becoming what the internet calls a 'tween'." Scales chuckles. "Yeah, humans at that age are fun!" she enthuses. "I used to visit a middle school on Earth an' go over their homework with 'em." Deathsaurus blinks "You did? I enjoy children. I know its a weakness go ahead and laugh. But I will not attakc innocents or children." he says. "He has some perplexing issues right now. One moment he is obediant and good natured. The next he has decided everyone is uncool. He says he wants to be a space pirate when he grows up. He also wants cybernetics but I told him he'd have to wait till hes 18. He of course then asks his mother." he shakes his head. "He likes to wear clothing that makes him look. Whats the word. Badass?" he shrugs. "leather jacket, that sort of thing. Yet he has acquired a weird aversion to bathing and brushes of any sorts. Toothbrushes, hairbrushes that sort of thing." Scales hehs. "Yeah, I saw other kids do stuff like that. Does he have any friends like him? Not just your guys?" Deathsaurus pauses. "No he doesn't. He lives on a ship full of cybertronian space pirates. I guess that explains why he wants cybernetics." he shrugs. "Do you want to see a picture of him? I carry one. I hope I dont prattle too much about these sort of things. I can go on and on about them." Scales perks and hops up onto a shelf nearby where she's high enough to easily see something Deathsaurus is holding. "Sure! I like pictures." Deathsaurus perks up a bit and tries to prop himself up so he can give her room on his berth "Allright." his voice grows more gentle an he gives her a smile. Hes being...friendly? Scales has an effect on him it seems. He brings out a datapad and opens up a file. He pulls open one of many pictures he carries with him of things places and a lot of his one and only kid. "There he is." He shows it to Scales. The boy in the picture looks very much like a boy of about ten to twelve years old. He looks well fed and taken care of, with shoulder length blonde hair spiked a bit on the top. He has what resembles sunglasses in the pocket of his shirt and is wearing what is ery similiar to a black leather jacket,jeans and engineering boots. Hes leaning up against a teal seeker femme , maybe a friend of his or someone who he works with reminding people who he lives with. He is in what looks like a gunmetal hangar. The kid is giving a tough guy smirk that is better suite to a 14 or 15 year old. He probably is growing up pretty fast. He has his arms crossed and looks like hes trying to look bored to be there. "He's a little pouty there becuase I told him he can't use a laser blaster until he shows respect for his weaponry." Scales ooohs, looking. "He kinda reminds me of Daniel when he was smaller." Deathsaurus nods "Thats what Spike said when he saw the picture too." so Spike has seen it. "Then he beated me and demanded I give the child to someone who can raise him properly and not like a and I quote Decepticon." he shakes his head "And look at how he raises Cerebros. Hypocrite." Scales hmms, running her claws over her crest as she considers. "I think it's easy to forget somebody who comes out fully built like that is still learning. Humans get bigger as they get older. They change more'n we do." Deathsaurus points "The seeker is Leozack's twin, Lyzack. Its allright that you dont know either of them. They are Destrons. I have pictures of him when he was yunger too. Of my empress too. Sometimes when things are dark I bring them out to remember why I do what I do. And why I will not stop until Star Saber pays for what he has done." he shakes his head "Its not that. Cerebros wants to be different then Spike wants him to. He wont listen to him. I think given time he'll rebel." Scales hmms, tilting her head. "Cerebros wants to be something other'n a warrior. On the good side, he'll prob'ly get that chance, at least sometimes." Deathsaurus nods "Thts just it. Spike should not say I am raising a human wrong when he is raising a cybertronian like a pacifist. No throwing stones in glass houses or so the saying is." Scales crosses her paws. "It's not like either of you can really change what the other person is like, short of basically destroying who they are." Deathsaurus nods "Thats true. I suppose thats why we clash." he says "Cerebros has been coming to me for advice however. Hes not happy with who I am." Scales nods. "I'm not really happy with it, either, but it's your business. An' I have Grimlock an' the Dinobots t'cheer me on." Deathsaurus nods "I havent battled them yet but I hear they are terrible adversaries." he says. "Do you know why I do what I do?" he asks. "has anyone told you?" Scales takes a moment to think it over. "Hmmm. Not really? I mean, you talk a lot about Star Saber when you get going." Deathsaurus explains "Star Saber let a contigent against my battle fortress in deep space. He directed it into a dark nebula. A black hole. Everyone you see in these pictures. All bout about twenty of my kind were on it. They are most likely dead now. With the power of Polyhex behind me I will build a ship large and powerful enough to probe the black hole and retrieve..what I assume are remains." he says. "He is personally responsible for that. I will not rest until their deaths are avenged." Scales nods slowly. "I think I see what you mean.." Deathsaurus pauses. "I honestly have no ill will with the Autobots. Other then the y work with him and his kind." Scales ahs. "We kinda -are- his kind. You, too." Deathsaurus scoffs. "I am nothing like him." Scales mmms, optics sparkling with pink and yellow mischief. "So, if you were trying to protect people you cared about, and had a chance to tuck him inta a black hole, you wouldn't?" Deathsaurus considers "If I shoved his ship into a black hole and killed 500 plus of his followers and his family I think he'd be the same way." Scales nods. "So, you're sayin' the two of ya'd be like each other." Deathsaurus shakes his head "Well anyone would do that." Scales hmmms. "Maybe. But there's all kinds. Some people are stronger'n that." Deathsaurus growls softly. "I am the strongest there is." Scales huffs. "Grimlock's better." Okay, maybe there's a limit to the little dragon's maturity. Deathsaurus tilts his head "That has yet to be proven. If he can defeat me on battle I'd agree." Scales tips her chin up. "Grimlock is the -best-." Deathsaurus pauses. "You have a lot of respect for him. Im sure hes fearful" He syas with a grin. Scales grins and stands up. "Oh, yeah. Big an' tough an' super strong!" Deathsaurus hms "Sounds like the kind of person I like to challenge." he tries move to a full sitting position, wincing at the effort. Scales sobers up a little. "Well, you can't in -here-, it's a medical center. An' you're still injured. But I bet he'd love fightin' you when you're all fixed up." Deathsaurus nods Its only a matter of time, yes. ust seeing if I strong enough to stand yet." Scales humphs. "Jetfire said you'd be okay t'leave this evening, but it'd be better if you could stay overnight to rest up. He knows what he's talkin' about." Deathsaurus nods "Allright. I just dont want too many Autobots to know IM here. I do not want to overstay my welcome." he folds his wings over himself like a tarp. Wingblanet. Scales nods. "It was kinda nice talkin', but I think Imager's tests are up, so I got work t'do now. You take it easy!" Deathsaurus nods "I will. Come back later if you want. I wake easy." He settles his head under a wing ang does back into rest mode. Log session ending at 23:16:37 on Saturday, 24 August 2019.